


Bae meets side Bae

by MangaBitch



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Yaoi, hinted foursome, hinted threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Jack had flirted with just about every being in the galaxy; human, alien, hybrid and robot in between. But the two closest to him were the Doctor and Ianto Jones. How will things turn out upon them meeting each other? And what will occur when Jack meets the infamous River song?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on this idea; but will take any suggestions for what you want to happen

Jack walked along the dimly lit streets quietly his heart racing slightly; it had been years since he had last seen the doctor. Their fight to save the world against davros had been 10 years at now. He was even surprised the doctor still remembered him; they were old friends and a one sided crush on Jack's side. He was now in a courtship with Ianto now and it was old history; yet his heart still fluttered for the time lord even now.

His intense dark eyes, his mischievous smile, his big brain, his large hearts and his toned and flexible body. God Jack wanted all of him and his desire never stopped burning; it was just a shame that he was unavailable at the minute.

His current job at Torchwood kept him busy 24/7 but he was capable of relaxing and having some fun with Ianto now and again. He had become quite fond of the young Welshman over the period of working with him; but his affections for the doctor were as strong as ever.

Eventually he came to a bench at the park with a dimly lit lamppost above it. He sat down quietly waiting for his so called "Date" to appear. Well in his mind it was a date but to the doctor he was an old friend.

The evening wind blew through his dark hair and the clouds rolled over the moonlit sky quietly. It was a beautiful night if not somewhat chilly but he could tolerate it; back home the summers were scorching and the nights freezing in winter.

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder and a smile spread across his face "You really know how to make a guy wait doctor" Jack chuckled playfully.

"I've had a busy schedule; you know saving the world, babysitting and attending a wedding" the doctor explained casually his tone amused.

"You got married?" Jack said quickly his tone hinting sadness and concern. He would have been devastated if the doctor would have gotten married already.

"No not me; Amy and Rory had a wedding and I was guest of honour. Must say the two of them made a cute couple" The doctor explained casually.

Jack sighed heavily; he remembered when it was just him, the doctor and Rose. The last time they had met he was with Martha and then Donna. It didn't seem real that he was already on his 4th companion. "I remember when it was just the three of us; you me and rose" he said fondly his eyes tearing up slightly at the memory.

"Best not to dwell on it" the doctor said gently and sat beside him quietly.

Upon seeing the doctor; Jack just about shit bricks at his new appearance. The doctor he was used to seeing wore a striped suit, had glasses, a sharp chin and was an adorable nerd. This guy wore a smart tweed jacket and suit, wore a bowtie and suspenders. His appearance was slightly nerdy...but hot as hell. The only word jack could use to describe him was "Schoolboy" or "Nerdy teacher".

"You...You've changed" Jack stammered his voice blatant with shock and surprise. He had thought his previous incarnation was gorgeous; but this one was damn adorable.

The doctor smiled gently "Indeed; I've done a lot in this new body. I must say I seem to be a chick magnet" he said awkwardly his tone hinting discomfort.

Jack felt a sharp sting of jealousy upon hearing that; while he was a known playboy by sorts to him the doctor was that dream that always seemed to slip out of his fingers. "So you have two new companions now; any other relationships I should know about" Jack pried curiously his tone playful.

The doctor smiled playfully a gentle amused laugh escaping his lips "Now that you mention it I got myself a wife too" he said quietly his voice husky.

With that Jack felt like someone had grabbed his heart and was squeezing it tightly. He had often wished that the doctor could have been his lover or husband someday. However that dream was now smashed as he was in a committed relationship.

"I see...I'm happy for you" Jack said quietly hiding the hurt in his voice. In a way he felt like Karma was hitting him back for being such a playboy.

"She'll be off somewhere studying species, discovering planets and fighting enemies" The doctor said fondly sadness hinting his voice.

The relationship between him and River was a complicated one; they had so much passion, loyalty and trust in one another. Every time they met it was like fireworks going off and time seemed to stop. However they both had their duties that they couldn't shrug off; it hurt being galaxies away from each other but they made it work.

Jack saw the sadness, loneliness and angst in the doctor's eyes. This one seemed even more mature than the last one. The fact that he was so dedicated to this marriage and loved this woman so deeply made him jealous and happy at the same time. He placed a gentle hand on the shoulder of the doctor "It'll be ok Doc; you'll see her again soon I know it" he reassured him gently.

The doctor smiled at him gratefully; as complex as their friendship was he was glad to have Jack in his life; even if he was a mischievous, shameless playboy that would shag anything with a pulse.

"So you have anyone in your life right now? I know your still with Torchwood but what about your personal life?" The doctor asked curiously. While the doctor didn't agree with Jack's chosen career he knew he tried to make a difference and do well by his own means. His methods were questionable but he had a good moral code and the doctor could respect that.

Jack laughed in amusement thinking about Ianto and Gwen. His love for Gwen would always be impossible but she had such a strong hold on him. Then there was Ianto; lovable, passionate, adorable, cheeky Ianto.

"You could say that" Jack said smiling fondly as he re-imagined every scenario with Ianto in his head. Man did that guy have a nice ass...and muscles.

The doctor smiled gently trying to stifle a laugh; he was well aware of the fluid playboy sexuality of Jack Harkness. He would flirt with anything that moved be it alien, human, mutant or robot; everything to him was a possible sex partner.

"Well just be sure to hang onto this one; you seem happier than you did in the past and I think it may be to do with that person" the doctor warned firmly.

"I'll try" Jack laughed fondly. He did treasure Ianto greatly but due to the ever pondering doom of the earth and their work career; marriage wasn't an option right now but it was on the cards. However the two were in a stable relationship and cared about each other greatly; there was pure trust and fluidity in their bond that it was almost perfect.

A cheeky smirk spread across his face playfully "You know there's always room for one more" he teased mischievously.

He and Ianto had toyed with the idea of a threesome but had never found someone to play the card. Owen was 100% hetero and not interested on any level; Gwen teased with the idea to wind them up but was happily married. The only other person Jack had considered was the doctor as he had been believed to be single.

The doctor chuckled in amusement a cheeky smile spreading on his face "I'd have to ask River about it" he said stifling a laugh.

River was so open minded, flirty, playful and exuding sexuality and confidence that it was unlikely she would say no. However the idea of two of the playboy captain and the seductive River song made him scared and aroused at the same time.

Jack smiled in amusement "I look forward to it" he teased content with the doctor's reply. It wasn't a no and it wasn't a yes; but it was a maybe. Jack could handle a maybe; it meant there was possibility behind it.

"You'll be waiting a while" The doctor explained casually biting his lips to prevent a laugh. Considering the two of them were immortal they could wait centuries before they were in the bedroom together.

"I got time" Jack said casually trying not to laugh at the irony of it. Since he couldn't die all he had was time; a lot of it.

"I'm sure you do" The doctor joked playfully staring up at the sky. He had missed this in his life; the playful banter, the adult jokes, the casual flirting and the catch up on each other's lives. It had been too long; much too long since he had seen the captain.

The pair sat where they were on the bench quietly staring up at the sky; the moon large and bright beaming down on them with white light. They were content with each other and enjoying the peaceful ambiance...like it used to be.


End file.
